


Through Your Eyes

by tsunderebun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, Porco Galliard is Perfect, Protective Porco Galliard, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Porco Galliard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderebun/pseuds/tsunderebun
Summary: Just a passenger.Someone to watch on the sidelines, keeping your mouth shut and opinions to yourself. Never breathing too loudly, never speaking out of turn. Just simply existing and being thankful.The burning in your gut as you watch him parade around, a hero nonetheless, while making your life an absolute hell. It's quite fitting for someone like him; for someone with his ego.He could never understand, let alone begin to fathom the torment you face in light of his actions.Though, while you aren't looking, he is.And he sees it all.
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109





	1. Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, hello!
> 
> So, this is my first fit on AO3. If the formatting is off or wonky - apologies! 
> 
> I really adore Porco, so it's fitting that he's the first person I want to write on the site. I really hope this mini fic peaks your interest!
> 
> Keep up with me on tiktok? <3 @tsunderebun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the reader a last name to help me when referring to her.
> 
> So, congrats, you are Miss Yule! :) 
> 
> Again, I hope I did well on this and that you all enjoy!
> 
> A little NSFW near the end!

Pale sunlight, shaded only slightly by the rolling clouds, splayed across the oak floors of the store. Light dusk could be seen flying effortlessly through the air, clinging to the shelves and landing on the items that sat atop.

Though it was quiet within the walls of the shop, the streets were, as usual, bustling and busy with people and the urgency they all held in their steps. Most were making their way back to their jobs from a small lunch break, some were passing officers, and others were young kids flooding the streets unattended to by their guardians. Nonetheless, it rang in cluttered sounds all the same to your tiny shop - striking a fire under you as you let your eyes fall along the floorboards.

The alarming _ding_ came from the front entrance, causing you to sit up right on your stool. Customers normally began to flood in during this time of the day, the foot traffic bringing in nice revenue for the store, so to be quite honest with yourself - you didn’t completely mind it.

You peaked your head around the corned of the cashier’s table, looking to meet the eyes of whoever was coming into to shop for grocery. You would always paint a faux smile across your cheeks; warming the customers and offering them assistance. But, to your surprise, your gaze began to shift downwards a few centimeters; falling on those of hazel coloring, wide and pure.

You felt the genuine euphoria wash through the hollow of your chest, your eyes smiling in response to the grin that spread across your face. You shifted your gaze to the accompanying eyes, your heart swelling deeper and deeper with the every second that passed. The four bodies all lit up at your response, making their way to the counter in lead of the spunky brunette whose eyes haven’t left your face from the moment she entered.

You rounded the corner of the cashier’s table, bending down slightly to capture the tiny body that was hurdling towards you. Her slender arms secured themselves around your neck, locking tightly with a huff of air escaping her chest upon impact. You smiled into her messy half bun that she wore regularly; lifting her gently from the floor and holding her to your body securely. For her to have grown this much, you were shocked that you could still lift her so easily.

Her giggles were muffled into your neck as you shifted her in your arms, your eyes now resting on her three companions that followed her like lost puppies. Your heart swelled a bit more to see Falco also gleaming at you, his small hands balling up in excitement upon witnessing the encounter. His soft, green eyes were similar to those of his brother; Colt being a few years younger than yourself.

You felt Gabi pull away slightly from your embrace, only to hang from your torso loosely and stare back into your eyes. You took a moment, then, to assess her young face. You winced a bit as the sun gave way to better lighting, allowing you to inspect her further.

Fresh bruises arose on her jawline, ones you hadn’t noticed weeks ago when you’d last seen her. Healing cuts under her eye, a scrape down her neck from god-knows-what. The dirt collected on her cheeks was a telltale sign of a scrimmage, perhaps, which wasn’t completely uncommon for her and the way she handled her business.

Your heart nearly stilled in your chest at the realization of her condition. Though, she was still as chipper as ever and her spirit was beaming through the air as if it had never been stronger. You, on the other hand, were mere moments from breaking down into a pool of tears in her embrace - her smile egging on the impending doom.

She hopped down from your arms, doing a quick turn to have her back placed firmly on your stomach. You instinctively wrapped your arm around her, bringing your free hand down to ruffle her thick, brown strands that lay crazed atop her head.

She locked her hands down on to her hips before huffing a deep breath. “I told you guys she would be here today!”

The three lingering bodies looked between themselves shyly, then back at the rambunctious girl before them. Delicately, Zofia’s eyes found yours as she stood tall amongst the others. Her pale, blonde bangs clung to her face from the sweat protruding from her skin, a direct result from the sweltering temperatures that were about during the season.

You reached out to the young girl, finding her hesitant at first. But slowly, she outstretched her hand to you as well, locking her fingers between your own and coming to stand at your side. You couldn’t find it in you to stare, but you could’ve sworn that a minuscule smile graced her lips as she made her way to your side securely.

When she did, she became more confident in herself, resting her free hand on Gabi’s shoulder as the brunette stood slightly in front of her now.

“Yah, Gabi,” Zofia sighed. “But do you have to make everything a competition?”

Gabi turned at the waist slightly, eyes widening at her words. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Before Zofia could muster up a response, one came, surprisingly, from quiet Udo. His lenses glared from the newfound sunlight, the rays accentuating his tired eyes and the discoloration that fell heavy under them in dark eyebags. Your heart sunk further, if it were even possible, as the young boy took a step forward.

“She’s right, Gabi,” Udo announced. “We simply hinted at wanting to visit Miss Yule today, and you immediately began placing bets on whether she would be here or not.”

You stifled a laugh between the flesh of your lips, but continued to listen in quietly to the quarrel happening below. In your arm’s grasp, you felt Gabi tense a bit as she grew a light shade of pink in the face - her ears darkening to a deep red with anger. You saw Udo wince a bit at her change in demeanor, but quickly regained his composure after glancing up to you with a tiny smile growing at the curves of his lips.

“So? It’s not my fault you all can’t compete with me!” She exclaimed, her pride replacing her anger in the snap of a finger. You felt Zofia tighten her slender fingers in yours at Gabi’s outburst, probably trying to remain silent amidst the hilarity.

You, then, released the two girls from your grasp, choosing now to walk in between the firecracker of a girl and the timid young man that stood adjacent of her. Upon her release, Gabi crossed her arms firmly over her chest, the fabric of her dark jacket ruffling in contortion to her tiny frame.

Though, as always, her armband wrapped around the outside of the sleeve - marking her as that of Eldian blood. To be mocked, humiliated, targeted - to be dehumanized by the government and the people however they saw fit. You eyed the armband for a moment, your eyes trailing over to Zofia’s as well as she stood alongside Gabi’s pouting figure. You became keenly aware, then, of the tight fabric that was, too, wrapped around your own arm - signifying you as that of the same.

You smiled, completely beside yourself, and met Udo’s wandering eyes. He immediately stood to his full height, giving you is full attention as you turned to face him.

“Holding Gabi accountable is a tiring thing, I’m sure,” you joked. “But let’s not be _too_ harsh on her. After all, she has proven herself time and time again.” Udo’s eyes smiled with his rising cheeks, his gaze then flickering to the stubborn girl that stood behind you.

You weren’t looking at her, but you could feel Gabi’s fury reigning through the open air of the store.

“Oh, come on, Miss Yule! Why do you always take Udo and Falco’s side?” She exclaimed, her voice pining at the end for a shred of empathy. You snickered to yourself, turning on your heel abruptly to meet her eyes again. She’d become completely flush now, her cheeks a darker pink than before and her lips beginning to stick out into a pout.

You reached over, tucking a strand of her shorter hairs behind her ears. “Because, if I didn’t, you would get too cocky, young lady.”

Then, as if she couldn’t be more bratty, Gabi rolled her eyes. The hazel in her eyes reflected that of green and dark hues of chocolate, and if not for her constant eye rolling, you would only see the base colors of her iris when she stared wonderfully into your own eyes.

You took a step forward, hands lurching to Gabi’s sides and fingers digging in gently as she began to squirm in your grip. Your ears were filled with her melodic giggles, along with the others laughter as well as they witnessed your witty attack on the young girl. Gabi laughed louder now, her torso turning away from your assaulting hands but refraining from moving away as well. You smiled at her, bringing her back into your embrace as you hugged her gently. Her tiny hands came to hold your forearms, her laughter still prominent and the shaking of her breaths stilling against your hold.

You began to spin her around to face the other children, a bright smile gracing your lips, when another _ding_ rang through the walls of the store. Your heart stilled, your grip on Gabi’s body tightening on an instinctive reaction. Your eyes betrayed you, immediately flitting to the entryway in hopes of finding a commoner. An older customer, another child - quite literally _any_ sight would do, just to not witness an officer in your store doorway.

Fear faded quickly, your eyes locking with those of bright viridescence, a hint of hazel mixing perfectly in the iris. You felt your chest exhale against the hold you had on Gabi’s small body, the realization stilling the air of the room and the breathing of all six bodies becoming increasingly audible. You could feel the tension thicken like a paste between the two of you, him standing in the door and you shielding yourself with Gabi’s rigid body at your waist.

Before the moment could be cut with a knife, Gabi broke free from the hold you had on her shoulders. Her demeanor lit up profusely as she approached Porco, bouncing slightly on her heels as she paled in comparison to his tall frame and muscular build. Standing from afar, you allowed yourself to loosen the tense nature of your body; your eyes taking in Porco’s tired posture and the unnatural state that his hair was in. On the average day, he kept it tidy and gelled back, away from his face and neat to the touch; however, today, loose strands fell over his eyes and accentuated the curve of his cheekbones perfectly. The light tone of his hair contrasted well with the warm tones of the sun.

You saw his eyes shift down to meet hers, but his expression remained unwavering and stone-cold.

“Galliard! You’ll never guess what I did today!” She sang out. Porco fixated on the girl, his eyebrows raising a bit in question. “Falco and I trained in hand-to-hand combat today, early this morning, before the sun rose! Naturally, I beat him, and he sat on his butt whining about it for half an hour afterwards.” The words left her mouth in a giggle, triggering Falco to straighten his posture in response and puff out his cheeks.

“Hey, Gabi, can you not talk about that?” He complained, one hand reaching to grip the other’s elbow. His green eyes fell to the floor slowly, as if remembering the events all over again and watching them play out before his eyes. “And you only won because I was still tired.”

At this comment, Gabi spun sporadically on her heel to face him, her eyes crazed. You knew what happened when Gabi was challenged, and it never ended on a good note for anyone involved - except for Gabi. Being as competitive as she was, she was a no-brainer for the government in finding who could be the next candidate to inherit the Armored Titan. Gabi showed great promise in her athletic ability, her school and her devotion to being a dignified citizen.

_If only she knew what that would cost her._

You watched the young girl step closer to Falco, her eyes staring daggers into his soul. He shuddered at her close proximity; the hand that once rested on his elbow now held in front of him as a sign of submission.

Gabi grinned, snubbing her nose towards the ceiling. “Ha! So, you wanna go again? Right now?” You saw Falco’s eyes widen terribly, the hand in front of him beginning to visibly shake upon her recommendation for another training session.

“Uh, Gabi, that’s not what I meant-“

She cut his words off short, laughing aloud. “Chicken! You’re a chicken!”

Falco began to protest, but quickly clamped his lips together in silence when a taller body stepped between the two of them bickering. Porco slid between them with ease, the material of his bomber jacket grazing Falco’s cheek as he stood with his back to him. Porco looked down at Gabi, his eyes weighing on her with that of a boulder. When they met eyes, Gabi’s words fell short as well, choosing then to stand there silently among the rest of the children.

Porco cleared his throat, tutting his tongue in retort. “Enough, Gabi.”

Once again, the brunette pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Galliard, that’s not fair! If he says he can beat me, he should have to prove it!”

Porco placed one large hand on top of Gabi’s messy hair, urging her to calm herself. He glanced over to you briefly, but fixated his gaze on the child once more as he spoke.

“I don’t recall asking if it was fair,” he scoffed. “Stop arguing and go home. It’s getting late.”

Gabi’s eyes tore from his, finding yours immediately. She was silently begging you to fight against his judgement in favor of having her stay, to enjoy her company a bit longer. But, you, too, knew the dangers of having the children out past dusk - even if they were children being trained for such an important task. In this world, none of it mattered. What mattered was the armband - and everyone in this room currently sported one, specifically the children you so desperately cared for.

You shook your head, the strands of your hair shaking gently when doing so. You saw her eyes fall, obvious disappointment plastering across her rose cheeks and the furrowing of her brows as she mustered up a response. Her head turned sharply up to Porco, making eye contact with him once more.

“You’re no fun,” she spat. She marched towards the exit of the shop, turning to look over her shoulder once more at you. You could see the slight hurt in her eyes, hoping you would’ve taken her side in such a small argument such as this. You mouthed a small, _“I’m sorry,”_ to her before she pushed the doors of the shop open, leaving the rest of you inside and welcoming a fresh breeze of air.

Porco then turned to Falco, a fluid motion so quick you would’ve missed it if you had blinked. He bent down a bit, bringing that same hand up to Falco’s pale, blonde locks and giving him a slight shove.

“Go on, then,” he gestured towards the door. “You know without you three she’ll end up in shit so high you can’t scoop her out.” Falco gave him a reassuring smile, meeting the gaze of the other two companions before the three of them made their way to the exit. Udo and Zofia ran ahead, pushing through the exit and turning sharply to the right out onto the street, while Falco hung back for a moment to meet your gaze as well.

His toothy smile blessed you, easing the tension that remained in your gut. “We’ll visit again soon, Miss Yule!”

Your heart began to burst at his promise, watching his body fade from your vision and follow alongside his friends in search of Gabi. You wanted to desperately to keep them all safe, to ensure that no matter what, no harm would come to them as long as you were around - but you couldn’t do that. You, yourself, have been subject to such harsh treatment and abuse by both officers and onlookers alike, and there was no guarantee that you would be able to stop something from happening to them.

You felt yourself tensing back up at the memories, refusing to break even a little in front of Porco. It wasn’t until he turned his attention fully to you that you sucked down a harsh breath, daring to meet those eyes that always held so _much_. So much pain, so much suffering; even if he fronted his own strength for others, you knew he struggled. But he wouldn’t dare come to terms with that, and he wouldn’t breathe a word of doubt into the atmosphere about his capability as the Jaw Titan. His strength, in his eyes, was to be increased ten-fold since he was not the original recipient of the titan - he felt as if he had something to prove. To himself, to his family, to the government that forced such a responsibility on him.

But, you did. You met his eyes, watching as he took a step towards you cautiously. He never failed to belittle your frame, his own out-sizing you in both height and muscle. He came to stand directly in front of you, peering downwards sat your gaze as you stared through your lashes at him, the tension never leaving your timid body.

He sighed, this time allowing a hand to graze through his short strands as he shifted the weight in his body to one leg. Like this, you felt less nervous around him - he wasn’t as intense and stern when he relaxed.

“You shouldn’t be doing those things,” he sighed.

You watched the muscles in his jaw tense and release a few times, your eyelids fluttering. “I don’t remember asking for your input, Pock.”

At that, he snapped his eyes back to yours again. A slight fury raged behind them, but other than the flicker in his eyes, he showed no visible signs of being upset. Instead, he chose to roll his eyes back into his skull, tugging on his hair a bit with a deeper sigh.

He drew out the pronunciation of your first name, irritation coating his tone as he opened his eyes to stare straight ahead at the vegetation tables in the store.

“You know that I’m right,” he explained. “And that’s not my name - stop calling me that already.” His shoulders squared a bit as he fixed his stance, this time choosing to rest his eyes on the floor below and tracing the outline of his own shadow amongst the boards.

It was your turn to sigh, crossing your arms over your chest. “What’s the point in doing this? Why are you here?” The tone in your voice was sad, desperate. If there was one thing you couldn’t handle anymore, it was the constant bickering and arguing that you did with Porco.

His headstrong nature and strive to live up to the expectations given to him made him unbearable to be around most of the time. He had a sharp tongue, he was quick in response to attitude and never backed down from a challenge. This happened to also get him into a lot of trouble most of the time; it wasn’t a complete rare occasion to learn that Porco had been in a petty fight, or that he was being punished extremely from something insignificant. Most times, though, he used this attitude to spark arguments with you.

Growing up together, though you weren’t one of the children selected to inherit a titan (thank the gods), you watched him from afar. He had never struck quite a nerve with you until after the incident with Marcel, and he horrible new that Reiner and the others brought back with them. It wasn’t one thing to just lose the Jaw Titan to _‘The Devils of Paradis’,_ but Porco had lost his brother. And since then, even after regaining the titan and its abilities, Porco had never been the same. You often questioned if he truly cared more about the duty of being a shifter, or the significance it held to know that his brother once also held the titan.

He glanced over to you, his eyes sizing you up and down briefly before running his hand over the frame of his mouth, a sigh leaving his lips once more. You examined his movements carefully, regretting allowing yourself to sound so desperate.

“I’m only doing what’s best for them, you know that,” he spat.

At this, you laughed. “Yes, Porco, because encouraging them all to indulge another human to serve a government that hates them is completely-“

Swiftly, he brought himself to cover your lips with the palm of his hand. The movement was so sudden, it caught you so off guard, that you stumbled backwards into the wall and used it for support. He pressed harder on your mouth, the shaking in his hand noticeable against your skin. You met his eyes, seeing not only the fury from before, but _something else_. Something unreadable to you, something you’d not quite seen in his gaze before now.

He huffed, keeping his hand over your mouth and leaning his weight into you. Unexpectedly, he brought his head down low, resting now to hover over your ear and speak directly into it, his voice barely above a whisper. Between you, you were sure that he was bound to feel the thud of your heart hammering in your chest, unable to control its palpitations from the tension currently residing in the room. You felt him shift a bit, placing his other hand on the wall behind your head.

He breathed in deep before speaking. “Keep. Your. Voice. Down.”

“Do you not understand the situation we are currently in, Yule? Do you really?” He pulled back to meet your eyes, his hand loosening a bit on your mouth. “You were incredibly bright in school, so I know you’re not incompetent. You are fully aware at what Marley is doing, and you know exactly why I’m keeping the four of them under my wraps so closely.” His words were spilling out of his mouth like lava off of his tongue, and with each one, your chest tightened in anxiety. He was so intimidating when he got like this, but the only thoughts your mind could focus on were the ones that made you keenly aware of his warmth, and the heavy scent of lilac that flooded your nostrils.

He examined your panicked expression, taking a moment to calm his breathing. Slowly, he uncovered your mouth and allowed the other hand to sit behind your head on the wall as well, keeping you cornered with him in the shop. Your heart was hammering uncontrollably, from anxiety or anger you couldn’t quite differentiate anymore.

Tears pricked your eyes, threatening to spill over the curve of your cheeks as you cowered in his hold. He was fuming, more than normal, which egged on the impending waterworks that were peaking through your stone-cold facade. For as long as you’ve known Porco, it wasn’t until recently that you stopped trying so diligently to hold your ground against him. It seemed he would always be the same stubborn boy you knew, and your arguments would never change that.

Your eyes rested on the junction of his neck and collarbone, admiring his tanned skin. You cleared your throat suddenly, forcing your wandering thoughts into submission before they carried themselves away.

“If you think I’m going to find what you’re doing as beneficial to them in any way, you’ve got the wrong woman, Porco,” you snapped. “They are children. Children who have already been subjected to matters are war and loss, pain and suffering at the young ages of twelve and thirteen. How is that fair? Why is that okay?” Your voice began to crack under the strained thoughts spilling from your mouth, but they didn’t fall on deaf ears. Porco watched your facial expressions, seeing the growing anguish as you grieved the circumstances out loud to him.

“I never said it was beneficial,” he paused. “I’m trying to protect them. How can you not see that?”

You rolled your eyes, refusing to meet his. “Protecting them while promoting a dangerous, bloody lifestyle.”

He flexed his arms that laid pressed against the wall, obviously becoming increasingly infuriated with you. His knuckles bore deep into the wallpapers of the shop, turning his skin a pale shade of white and cracking a bit under the pressure he applied. He was silent, nonetheless, but continued to press further into the wall as he hovered himself over you. You finally found it in you to relax, leaning against the wall gently and peering up to his face, searching for his green hues.

When he met your gaze, you felt the sudden twinge in your chest spring forward. His eyes held so much behind them, and now he was staring back into yours, almost willingly allowing you to peak inside of his torment that he lived with. His waterline was threatening the brink of tears, something you’d never witnessed before, causing that dull ache in your heart to set ablaze and spread like wildfire. You saw the conflict in his own, probably already chastising himself for allowing a moment of pure weakness.

Your hand instinctively came to cup his cheek, the smooth of his skin falling into your palm perfectly. He was warm, as always, but the heat emitting from his face was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. You tilted your head a bit to try and read his expression, taking in the subtle quiver of his bottom lip as he breathed gently above you.

One hand wrapped around your wrist tightly, causing you to lurch backwards in response. Instead of being able to pull your hand away, however, he held your palm to his skin desperately as he kept your eyes locked with his own. And, as if on cue, stray tears began to glide down the curves of his cheeks, one breaking apart of your delicate fingers that were firmly pressed to his skin.

His eyes never left yours, holding your palm there as his silent tears continued to fall. You only watched him carefully, taking note of his breathing and the way his fingers would tighten over your wrist every few seconds before slowly relaxing. The process went on for a few moments, your eyes boring into his, and his breathing staying as calm as it’s ever been despite the physical torment he was facing. You eventually cupped his face in your palm, smoothing your thumb back and forth over the strong cheek bone that defined his features, hoping to soothe his aching heart.

You shifted a bit, lowering your hand now to rest on the thick of his chest. The material of his bomber jacket was cold, shockingly, in comparison to the heat that surrounded your bodies. His thin tee shirt that laid underneath pressed firmly against his chest, allowing you to feel the warmth of his body under your touch. A shiver crept up your spine, your mind realizing the small intimacy that it was to be in this moment with him - with Porco Galliard.

You sucked down a harsh breath, finding it in you to finally speak up. It wasn’t your favorite thing to do, but sometimes, apologies were in order.

You saw the hues of his irises contort, looking deeper into yours as you smiled. “Porco, I’m really sorry-“

Harsh, warm lips found their home on yours. Your eyes widened, feeling his soft lips pressing firmly against your own, witnessing the close proximity of his body to yours now. You felt yourself tense up, the hand that was rest on his chest slowly curling up into a fist at his sternum. Initial shock wore off, and you found yourself slowly closing your eyes, your lips now gently feeding back against his own, greedy and desperate for more of his touch.

He removed one hand from the wall, gently running it down the sides of your waist and gripping your hip between his fingers tightly. His hands had never caressed you in such a way, causing your body to arch into his own as he gently prodded his tongue against the soft, pink flesh of your bottom lip. You willingly invited him in, pressing your own tongue against his own and dancing around it, savoring the sweet flavor that was flooding your senses. Your arms found purchase around his neck, bringing him incredibly closer as he tightened his grip, slowly trailing that hand to cuff the underside of your thigh.

Hitching your thigh at his waist, now, the material of your thin dress hung loosely in the air. His fingers massaged the underside of your thigh, squeezing the tender flesh and kneading it pliantly. Your subtle moans were silenced only by his tongue, which now found its way down the side of your neck, making a sweet trail up and down from your collarbone. You allowed your head to fall back against the wall, the euphoria of Porco’s ministrations building a fire in your lower belly as he began to nip and lightly suck at the tender skin of your neck. You ran one hand into the back of his unkept hair, allowing your fingers to pull on the strands with light force as he marked your skin. Marks that would, no doubt, take days to fade and blend back in with the natural tone of your skin.

A hearty groan left the confines of his throat, a sound so sweet that you almost melted upon hearing it. You pushed your waist flush with his, now, yearning to feel him against you in any way you could. He noticed your small act, now bringing his other hand to wrap securely around your lower back and hold you tightly to him. The pressure of his fingers against the sensitive part of your thigh, his tongue suckling your most sensitive spot on your neck and the sounds that were coming from him were enough to send you over the edge into nirvana.

His fingers dipped slightly under your thigh, cautiously trailing their way up to your aching cunt that was already so needy for him. Never had you ever thought you would be in this situation with Porco of all people, but it felt right. And it’s not like you’d never thought about it before, either. Many nights as a young adult had you spent, moaning under your own cotton sheets for him, your body searching for his and begging for your own fingers to be his own. In those moments, you’d never been so confused with yourself.

His fingers found the soft, dampened fabric of your panties quickly. You outwardly moaned into the air, completely disregarding your current setting, as he began to rub minuscule circles over your clit through the fabric. If your spine could, it arched even more so at his actions, your legs now becomings increasingly unstable and shaking from the pleasure he was quickly building in your gut.

He bit down harshly on the skin of your shoulder, having moved the fabric from your dress to the side and gaining access to more of your sweet skin. You cried out, gripping his hair tighter between your fingers and holding his back for dear life. Your heart was surely on its way to beating out of your chest, that euphoric feeling rising quickly below as you applied a tender pressure to your clit, drawing quicker circles in response to your moans.

You were so, _so close._ His fingers were working you there, the soft feeling of his lips aiding his goal. You stifled your moans with a sharp bite to your lower lip, feeling Porco shift underneath you as you squirmed gently. You began to rock your hips with his fingers, desperate for friction and to be sent over that perfect wall of bliss.

_So, so close._

He was _right there,_ and then…

_Ding!_

Porco’s movements halted immediately, choosing then to shove your leg back down to the ground with the other. Your head was swimming, unable to comprehend what exactly was happening, before Porco spun on his heel to shield you from whoever had open the door. You breathing quickened, now, at the realization and you fumbled in an attempt to fix the bottom hem of your dress. You saw Porco’s back muscles tense a bit, obviously displeased with the sudden interruption.

You decided against yourself, stepping aside to welcome whoever the guest was into the store, as you normally would. Your eyes adjusted to the light a bit, the doorway sitting in the direct path of the sun, but your eyes sought them out either way,

You spoke gently before finding them, hoping to ease the tension. “Hello, thank you for shopping with us today! Would you like a-“

Your words cut short when you began to stare back into dark blue eyes, eyes that were oh so familiar to you in all of the wrong ways. You gently clamped your mouth shut, your vision fixating on the older man before you now. His greyish-brown hair was as kept up as it ever was, laying gently at his ears. The scruff on his face was barely visible, as if he’d forgotten to shave earlier in the morning. The colors of his uniform sent shivers down your spine when you took them in, the hauntings of the past flooding your memories.

Before you could find the nerve to finish your sentence, Porco spoke up, his tone deeper than before and his stance a bit more tense.

“General Theo, what can we do for you today?” Porco asked, flashing him the award winning smile that he possessed.

General Theo, accompanied by another rookie officer, flitted his eyes up and down Porco’s build briefly, and then over to you. The dark blue of his hues assessed your face, at first, before slowly trailing down your body, examining the curves of your waist and then back upwards. Despite how incredible you’d felt only moments ago, your body began to creep up with feelings of disgust and sickness upon having this man look at you the way that he did. Your instinct was to hide, but at the moment, that was not an option.

General Theo stepped forward a bit, allowing himself to examine the room now before he met Porco’s gaze once more. “Well, I came here in search of a good cigar, but instead it seems we’ve stumbled upon the two of you going at it like the filthy things that you are.” The tone in his voice struck a harsh nerve within, but you remained emotionless to the world, standing silently beside Porco. He offered no retort to the general’s comment; instead, he smiled even brighter before walking up to meet him near the entrance.

The officer accompanying Theo tensed up momentarily before he was ushered, by Theo, to calm down. Porco stood before the two of them, smiling brighter and running a hand through his messy hair that was beginning to fall in heavy chunks around his eyes.

“Come on now, general, you know this is no place to buy a proper cigar,” he laughed. Though you understood the diversion that he was offering, you couldn’t help but find yourself becoming a bit salty at his backhanded comment. “Come with me and let’s take a walk to Horman’s shop across town. It’ll be my treat, yeah?” Porco’s green hues were nearly glowing trying to convince the general to dismiss himself, desperate to defuse the situation as quickly as possible.

It was the severity of it all that had your heart hammering so loudly. With something as scandalous as this, the officers were basically given free will to handle situations however they felt needed. Especially if the situation involved Eldian citizens, in fact it was encouraged to use harsher punishment in those circumstances.

Though, by some miracle, Porco’s groveling paid off. Theo returned an obvious faux smile, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the Jaw Titan himself.

“Galliard, how generous of you,” the general said with a snide tone. “Let’s head that way, shall we?”

Porco smiled once more, gesturing back towards the exit that the two officers were currently standing in front of. Their bodies slowly made another assessment of the store, before they fell on you once again. Eyes trailing your figure, resting momentarily on your breasts, before meeting your infuriated eyes. You offered them a kind smile, watching as their silhouettes turned to exit the shop with chatter amongst themselves. You weren’t one to dwell on the looks offered to you by Marleyan officials, but for some reason, this time it affected you a bit differently.

You heard disgusting comments from the officer, such as _“Next time, share a piece of that ass with the rest of us, Galliard,”_ and _“If only we’d arrived a minute or two later,”_ followed by disgusting laughter. None of which belonged to Porco, but your heart began to ache with the idea of him being stuck alone with those awful men for longer than need be.

Your eyes fixated, now, on the darkening sky that was sitting above you. Through the windows of the door, you could see hints of dusk arising as the sun beginning to settle below the horizon in preparation for the night. The exhaustion in your eyes became more prominent as you stared, causing your lungs to fill and deflate with a heavy yawn.

Holding yourself tightly in the final rays of the day, your mind tumbled in and over itself with the replay of what had just occurred.

Thoughts of the feeling, the intensity, the intimacy.

But most importantly;

Thoughts of _Porco Galliard_.


	2. Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi
> 
> No NSFW here - just a bit of ~angst~
> 
> Pls let me know how I'm doing! Again sorry if the format is wonky. Still getting used to AO3.
> 
> Keep up with me on tiktok! <3 @tsunderebun

Weeks passed with no incident regarding your close encounter with Porco that night. To your dismay, he had also not visited the shop, nor your home to talk over what had happened between the two of you.

Because of this, you were left feeling lost and stranded in your own thoughts. Thoughts that lingered from insecurity and anxiety, trailing deep into the nights that left you sleepless.

The worst of it all, though, was the constant remembrance of his touch. The soft, pliant pressure of his lips that molded onto yours - the kneading fingers into the squishy flesh of your thigh. From that touch, the sparks that grew and coursed through your veins. Deep into the night, you writhed for him, seeking him out even in minimalistic ways. 

Your mornings dragged along all the same, however, your body exhausted from another night of torture. To think that, of all people, you allowed  _ Porco Galliard _ to affect you in such a way. It was haunting to say the least, given your rocky history and the conflicting feelings you were having towards him. 

Pulling your hair back into the low bun that you commonly wore, you examined yourself in the mirror that stood tall near your front door. The material of your dress hung just below your knee, the light blue cotton peaking just under your brown sweater. Your eyes roamed the floor, finding the urge to rest on the damned armband that you reluctantly reached for, bringing it into your grasp.

You inspected it for a moment, twisting the fabric in between your fingers and rubbing your thumb over the star that was printed in the middle of the band. Pain, anguish, guilt. It all began to swell in the hollow of your chest like a balloon being overinflated - almost on the verge of popping. The tightened feeling subsided as you slid the band around your bicep, velcroing it down as you took another glance at your figure in the mirror. 

Your feet carried you into the busy streets of town, bodies passing you as you made your way in. You’ve become keenly aware of the ignorant stares you’re given while you merely exist, so you’ve learned to ignore them.

You found yourself at the fabric store, your fingers treading lightly through the different assortment of patterns. Needing to start preparing for the coming winter months, you were in search of thicker, dense material for coats and sweaters to start knitting during your free time from working at the store.

You paced the aisles silently, your hands placing bundles of yarn into your basket as you made your way through the shop. Chatter amongst other customers filled the thin walls, keeping your attention elevated, conversations passing your ears like wind through the night.

You rounded the corner of the store, keeping your head down and eyes low as you did, but quickly came to a stop when you collided with a much bigger body.

Frantically, your eyes flitted upwards apologetically, begging mercifully at whoever you’d happened to run into. In all of two seconds, though, your panic ceased; replaced with a halting breath that caught in the base of your chest. 

Reiner had never been one to make much of a public outing, especially not after returning home from Paradis, so to see the tall warrior before you left you a bit speechless. His tired eyes looked down on you, the bags underneath them heavier than any other time you’d remembered. 

You stilled, taking in his rough appearance before offering the taller man a soft smile. He returned the gesture, stepping back a bit to allow some space between the two of you.

You searched his face briefly before speaking up to him. 

“It’s good to see you, Reiner. How’ve you been?” You asked, tucking your basket under your arm. 

The blonde only shrugged, taking a moment to scan the aisles of the store. “I’ve been worse - not much to complain about, really. You know how it is.” 

You grinned. “That’s true. But you know I don’t just mean military wise, as well.”

Reiner met your gaze, then. The green in his irises flickering in the stray rays of light that broke through the store windows, plastering across the back walls and shelves. 

“I’m doing alright, Yule,” he spoke softly. The underlying tone in his voice rose a bit of suspicion in your gut, but you allowed it to pass. 

You brought yourself to stand by Reiner’s side, his much taller frame engulfing yours by ten-fold at least. You peered up at the man, flashing him a smile before gently digging your left elbow into his side, causing him to jolt upright. 

He clicked his tongue, glaring. “What was that for?”

“For acting like we’re complete strangers, Reiner,” you laughed, watching him squirm. “No need to pull at the surnames simply because you’re a higher up in the military, and I’m just a commoner now.”

Though you were half-heartedly joking, Reiner took your statement completely serious. He stopped his boyish squirming, turning to face you completely as you too were squished together in the aisle of the fabric store. 

Your demeanor changed, then, seeing him shift so quickly. His eyes glowered in thought, hands sliding into the pockets of his khaki cargo pants.

He assessed you momentarily, taking in the hand-stitched clothing and allowing his eyes to linger for a moment over your armband. He, too, had been a firsthand victim of the cruelty that came with being Eldian in the Marley government. Not only had he been a victim himself, but he was no stranger to trying to resolve conflict between you, Annie, Pieck and the other female students with higher up Marleyan authorities. 

You watched the conflict linger in his eyes before he lifted one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“It’s not like that,” he uttered your first name, “thing’s have just been a little more difficult recently as compared to other times.” 

You tilted your head up at him, your smile falling into a thin line. “I know that, Reiner. I didn’t mean anything by it, really.” You reached up to place your hand on his shoulder, feeling his body tense a bit. 

“It’s so easy for you to forget our childhood days,” you smirked. 

“I’ve never forgotten,” Reiner laughed. “Especially not all of the ass-kicking you and Annie delivered. Not a day would pass without the two of you mustering up some kind of trouble.”

You felt yourself beginning to smile at the memories building between you and Reiner, your head wandering back to school days. But, with that, you felt your heart begin to sink in your chest. A deep, plunging feeling that you’d forced yourself overlook; the feeling of pure dread and grief. 

_ Annie. _

She hadn’t returned home with Reiner from Paradis, but unlike Bertholdt, they all claimed she was still alive. You’d honestly believed them upon their return, hoping that any day she would magically reappear and be safe back with her family. 

But that was so, so long ago. Years passed, mourning from Bertholdt’s death grew older and the tragedy of losing the colossal titan became more of importance to the government. You, on the other hand, struggled to keep a tight grip on the reality that was handed to you as you lived day in and day out of this hell. 

Reiner must’ve noticed your change in attitude, clearing his throat quietly to bring you back to the present. 

He offered you a tiny smile. “Are you busy at the moment?” 

“Not particularly,” you paused. “I have to grab some more materials for making winter clothes, but that’s all. What’s on your mind?”

Reiner’s eyes visibly lit up at your response, leaning down to take your basket into his large hands. You smiled to yourself at his gesture, handing it over to him willingly and allowing him to step ahead of you. 

He peered back at you with a grin. “Let’s finish up your shopping, then have lunch.”

Taken aback by his proposal, especially by the introvert that he was known to be, you crossed your arms over your chest with a playful huff. The blush creeped up to your cheeks and spread to your lower neck, painting you a light rose color. 

You approached him, looping your arm through his gently before walking with him to the next aisle of the store. Determine to hide the blush that was now cursing your cheeks, you tilted your head to the floor, smiling. 

“Well, Reiner, is this your nonchalant way of asking me out on a date?” You joked, leaning your weight into him a bit while he helped you gather your last needed items. 

Without missing a beat, he answered. “Is that an issue?” 

Stilling in your path you met his gaze, searching for any signs of amusement hidden behind his eyes - but you found none. His genuine response laid on display in his stare, pleading with you to believe him. 

You bit down gently on the flesh on your bottom lip, ignoring the distant butterflies that were rummaging for that of another. You’d be damned if you let  _ him _ ruin something else for you. 

“No,” you whispered. “Not at all.”

  
  


And so, you went. 

  
  


Arm locked with Reiner’s, you spent the afternoon walking the streets of your bustling town. On a normal occasion, your frantic heart would be worried with the idea of possibly being thrown into a discrimination dispute. But for some reason, with Reiner here, you felt safe. 

He spent a few hours talking about the current situation that the military was facing, to which you intently listened and offered minimal feedback. In this kind of discussion, you felt it was best to listen rather than to console. 

After a while of walking and talking, Reiner brought you to a small cafe in the inner city. It’s small nature allowed only a handful of customers to be seated at a time, and thankfully it was nearly empty when the two of you arrived. 

Reiner held your seat for you as you two sat down, beginning to look over the handheld menus that were placed atop the tables. You caught him glancing up at you every few seconds, causing the blush in your cheeks to darken with embarrassment. 

The entire date had been enjoyable - you truly felt at peace. You peaked through your lashes at the blonde man before you, watching him take small bites from his dish as his eyes wandered over the cafe. His lips turned up slightly as caught your eyes, noticing your gaze that was stuck fully on him.

You took in a shallow breath, ready to compliment him for his gesture of taking you out for the day, but his gaze quickly broke to the right. You saw his grin spread further, eyes lighting up at the sight of whoever was approaching your table. 

You turned your cheek slightly, eyes trailing from the floor and meeting those of green, hazel hue. Your breath left you quickly, the butterflies that manifested earlier in the day briefly returning in the pit of your stomach. 

Porco stood before the two of you, hair gelled back perfectly and cologne protruding from him in waves. His scent crashed into you, rolling over like thunder and causing your consciousness to swim for a moment - he was truly breathtaking. 

Along with this, anger resided in your center. Not having seen him since he nearly had you cumming over his fingers, panting out for dear life while he left marks of his kisses down your neck, you found yourself becoming rather petty. Weeks of longing for him, both physically and emotionally, and to be left completely in the dark while he went about his business. 

Reiner stood abruptly, reaching out a hand to greet Porco as he stood there, eyes locking with yours. His posture straightened when he met Reiner’s hold, giving the man a curt nod. 

“Galliard, good to see you,” Reiner greeted him. 

Porco smiled, pulling up a spare seat at the table you were both seated at. Your heart slowed at his actions, witnessing him fully invite himself on your lunch date without question. He rested his elbows on the table, turning his cheek towards Reiner. 

“Reiner,” he smirked. “What brings you and Yule here together?”

The curiosity in his voice, edged with a bit of anger pushed on your own agenda. You smiled kindly, placing your hands out in front of you, folded gently on the table.

“We’re actually on a date, Porco,” you smiled. His gaze immediately turned to you, eyes searching for some kind of lie. He found none, the fury raging behind his own growing stronger by the second. 

“A date, huh?” He prodded. “What are you doing taking out a girl like her, Reiner?” 

_ Ouch.  _

“Excuse me?” You raised a brow at him, propping your elbows up on the table in similar fashion to Porco. “That’s rich coming from an egotistical, self absorbed asshole like yourself,  _ Pock. _ ”

As soon as the nickname left your mouth, tension rose. Reiner stood back up from his seat, raising a hand to halt the words that were spewing from your lips. You paid him no mind, however, and chose to dig your stare back into the man still seated next to you. 

Porco smirked, running a hand through his neatly style hair. The casualness of his actions nearly caused you to lose yourself, the urge to send your foot in between his legs resulting in your own leg twitching under the table. 

“Egotistical,” he ran the word over his tongue. “If you’re so obsessed with me, Yule, you’d do well to just say it. No need to be so shy.” His statement was followed by the shallow laughs leaving his chest, a smirk plastering across his tanned skin. 

Unable to hold your tongue, nor your actions, anymore your body nearly shot out of your seat at the table. It happened so quickly, almost like a blur, as your right hand came rearing back and connecting harshly with the skin of his left cheek. The sting was prominent, causing you to immediately withdraw your limb from him. 

Silence followed. Eerie silence, along with heavy pants of breath that escaped your lungs. You were fuming with rage; rage at the audacity that this man had to insult  _ you _ after the stunt he pulled only two weeks ago. 

Porco stood, eyes red with rage, targeting you as you hovered over him. The motions around you happened chaotically; Reiner beginning to step between your two heaving bodies, while simultaneously urging the cashier of the cafe to resist calling nearby officers. 

Meanwhile, you never broke eye contact with Porco. His stare was worse than daggers; it was spears, swords into your heart. He was  _ pissed. _

A moment of struggle ensued between Reiner and the cashier before he suddenly left the two of you, hurdling towards the lady in a hurried manner to calm her. When he excused himself, Porco immediately found the hand you’d assaulted him with, bringing it to rest firmly against the thick of his chest. 

You found yourself being pulled flush against him, against your will, his other hand gripping the small of your back and holding you to him. Amidst the commotion that was currently falling apart, this movement went basically unnoticed by those around you.

His lips found their way to the shell of your ear, his breaths heavy and warm. Your body froze in the capture of his grip, unable to find the will to break free even if your body willed it. 

You felt his lips pull into that cocky smirk. “My apartment. Tonight. 10pm.”

You blinked a few times, processing the words he spoke that were barely above a whisper into your ear. Despite your anger that bubbled in your gut, those same butterflies continued to swirl, prancing at the idea of continuing where he left off weeks ago. 

Before you could offer a retaliation, he simply released your arm, shoving you lightly back to where you had previously stood. Your breathing accelerated, watching his eyes assess you from head to toe, lingering for a moment over the swell of your hips and then moving upwards to meet your eyes.

Just as before, there was  _ something _ there that you couldn’t quite read, lurking beneath those blinding hues of hazel and green. Perhaps it was that same mystery that kept you running to him, that had your cunt clenching in excitement for the hours to pass.

He turned abruptly on his heels, leaving you to stand there in his shadow, breathless and aching for more of him. 

The clutter of noise began to fade back in as you refocused your breathing, taking a moment to catch yourself in the act of nearly losing yourself. You placed your palms flat on the table, sucking in a deep breath as you steadied yourself into the environment. 

Once again, Porco Galliard had walked out on you without so much as a ‘goodbye’, leaving you to thrive in agony. 

  
_But revenge is bittersweet._   
  


  
  



	3. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> NSFW + Angst ahead. 
> 
> :)

The door to Porco’s apartment was merely feet away, yet you felt as if the world was putting land masses between you and the entry. 

Your heart thumped gently against your ribcage, a clear indicator of your already prominent anxiety. Because, although your body was aching for him, your mind was overruling what both your heart and your cunt cried for; your mind was seeking closure. 

Nothing could still your rapid heartbeats, especially not the reeling imagination of what lies beyond the acts he’d already bestowed upon you. Ever since your encounter in the cafe earlier in the day, your temperature rose in anticipation; the mere breeze against your legs causing you to shake, nearly toppling over only your way home. 

But it was that same excitement that had you in the predicament that you were currently in. You’d willingly allow this man to have any part of you, to be frank, but the rational side of yourself was kicking and screaming for recognition of the past few weeks. 

_Would he even bring it up?_

_Would he want to talk about it?_

You swallowed the saliva that’d collected in the base of your throat, deciding that standing outside of his home wasn’t going to solve anything. The intuition you had for getting answers was forefront in your mind, and unacceptable wager for tonight’s events. 

Your first connected with his door thrice, quickly tucking that same hand back into your sweater pockets. The thrumming of your fingers against your leg only seemed to heighten your anxiety rather than calm it. It was that same anxiety that also allowed your footsteps to carry you here, afterall, rather than staying home in the safety of your bed. 

The door to his apartment swung open, revealing Porco in the dim light that cascaded through his den. You saw the spark in his eyes as he laid his gaze on you, and if that wasn’t enough to plant your feet in their spot, you would never know what was. 

He smirked at you in his normal, cocky fashion before stepping aside to invite you in. You hesitated. 

“Playing shy, are we?” He toyed. “Don’t act like you’re afraid of me now, Yule.”

The tenseness in your stance faded upon hearing these words. “You wish, _Galliard._ ” 

You pushed past the tall man and into his home, eagerly letting your eyes wander among the walls. Your eyes caught several glimpses of Porco’s family pictures, some of him when he was but 12 years old. You forced your eyes to hit the ground before you found yourself drowning in memories again. 

The clicking of his door shutting behind you caused you to turn a bit, only to find him slightly advancing on you. His eyes were darker than normal, no longer shining of hazel and emerald; but dark chestnut and olive. Though he was sporting his normal thin, grey tank you could see the noticeable difference in his breathing as he drew near. 

He reached for you, hands assertive but your mind quickly acted in place of your aching body. You ducked under his outstretched hand, a huff of air leaving your lungs as you reached your full height once more. 

When you met his gaze again, you found something indescribable. For what you thought would be rage or irritation, you instead saw confusion and insecurity. His eyes quickly flitted between your own, beckoning one million questions that he couldn’t seem to find the words for. 

You cheekily crossed your arms over your chest, breaking the eye contact. 

“We need to talk,” you spoke softly. 

Out of the corner of your eye you saw him nod in understanding. He moved to sit on his sofa, leaving you a considerable amount of space to sit next to him. His eyes watched you as you moved to plop down next to him without another word.

Forgetting your previous bouts of anxiety, you pulled a deep breath into your shaky lungs. Without this, you didn’t know if you would be able to continue on with his plans for the evening. Without this, you don’t know if you could ever continue your normal life without _him_. 

“For all of the years that I have unfortunately graced this planet,” you smirked. “Not once have I ever allowed a mere human to consume my thoughts as much as you have these past few weeks, Porco. Do you know why that is?” You shifted slightly to catch his eyes. He shook his head hastily as he stared back at you, mouth slightly agape.

You brushed off the mild irritation and continued. “Our entire childhood leading into adulthood, I was in your shadow. Always watching from afar, but continuously hating you when we gathered together. In those moments that I found myself estranged from you, I caught myself longing. I wasn’t quite sure what for, but I just knew that it had _something_ to do with you.” 

“But then, as we grew into our early twenties, I convinced myself that it was just a school-girl crush. Nothing elaborate, nothing that could be polished into fine marble like others seem to do. Yet,” you paused briefly. “When your lips touched mine for the first time, those butterflies came back stronger and more determined - as if they didn’t want to be ignored in the first place.” 

He cleared his throat, shifting. “Yule, please just-”

You cut his words short, lifting your eyes to the ceiling of his home. Unwillingly, vivacious tears had begun to swell at the base of your lid, threatening to spill. 

“For once, Porco, can I please have the upperhand in an argument?” You beckoned. 

He didn’t respond, not from what you could see, so you pressed on with your honesty. Honesty that you hadn’t intended to share, but at this point there was no stopping or backtracking. 

You sighed deeper, folding your hands in your lap. “I just need to know, Porco.”

He blinked. “Know what?”

“Why..” You stuttered, beginning to choke. 

He reached out to you, then, letting his slender fingers graze your chin and pulling you to face him once more. Those insolent tears had begun to stream down your rounded cheeks, dampening your skin in their wake. 

“Why didn't you come to me?” You cried. “Why I’ve felt so insignificant after your burdening kiss, and why I can no longer sleep without my body searching for yours in some way.” 

His eyes grew wide, then, recognising the deep agony you were in. Those same fingers reached to cup your cheek in his palm, similar to how you did that same day, and ran his thumb over your cheekbones all the same. 

His eyes read your face in a hurried manner, searching for the words to say. The gears in his mind were turning in and over themselves looking for reprieve, but nonetheless his grip on your cheek stayed ever-soft and calming to the touch. 

A hiccup formed in the base of your throat, your reeling mind causing your body to overreact a bit. You felt Porco’s grip tense and tighten.

He whispered your first name gently, causing you to still. 

“You have no idea,” he soothed. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to come see you. How badly I’ve always wanted this, despite how I made it appear.” 

You opened your mouth but he quickly brushed his thumb over your lips silencing you. The fire that ignited against your skin was wild, untamed. 

“Not so fast,” he chuckled. “It’s my turn to talk.”

His fingers began massaging the muscles in your neck, urging you to calm down and listen to what he had to say. You subconsciously allowed your own fingers to entrap his wrist, encouraging his movements. 

“I do everything I possibly can to keep those kids safe,” he paused. “But I also do the things that I do to protect you. And Pieck. And Reiner, on occasions when he needs it. And if I had stumbled my way back to your door that night, or any of the following nights after that incident, it would’ve put a giant target on your head.”

You raised your brows at him, trying to understand. You sat silently nonetheless. 

“These...these _people_ don’t care about us, Yule. Even if Reiner, Pieck and myself possess the power of the titans, we’re still nothing in their eyes. We’re weapons, at best, and they would do anything to remind us of how insignificant we are.”

“Which includes hurting the ones we love,” he muttered lowly under his breath. 

Your heart stilled at his words, choking on anxiety. That idea had never crossed your insecurity ridden mind, much less considered that Porco and the others were still in danger as much as you all common Eldians. 

You felt him pull closer to you, now, resting his forehead gently against your own. The proximity of which his own body sat next to yours enraged that fire; dancing the flames along the skin of your arms, chest and pulling a small heat into your lower stomach. 

He sighed, his hand ceasing from massaging the side of your neck. 

“I’ve done nothing but long for you, as well, you know,” he smirked. 

At this, you chuckled. “You definitely have a funny way of showing it, then.”

He cocked his head to the side, pulling away just a bit to where he could meet your gaze - starting intensely back into your orbs. 

“Yeah?” You nodded. “Can’t help but get a little jealous.”

Your ears perked up. “ _Jealous?_ ” 

It happened so quickly after that. The moment you’d uttered the word from your lips, Porco leaned back into the cushions of his sofa, his hands securing themselves on your hips. In one fluid motion, he pulled you into his lap, separating your weak knees to straddle his waist and press your ass to the thick of his jeans. 

Your mind swirled, desperate to keep up with him but only settled once the sensation of his skilled fingers found themselves massaging into your hip bones. Your body completely set ablaze, then, your hips acting alone as you felt them feed into his touch. 

You peered down at the cocky man below you, observing his eyes that were frantically searching your face for signs of discomfort. 

He found none. You were in your element here, now finding a steady rhythm with the way he curled his fingers in and out of your skin, pulling you in to him further with each touch. 

He leaned in to press hearty kisses to the base of your throat. At the touch of his lips, you felt your body melting at an unruly pace; it seemed that you wouldn’t be able to put up as much of a restraint as you’d planned. 

One large hand snaked its way up your back, finding salvation in the strands of your hair. His fingers truffled through your locks, kneading your scalp deliciously as he pressed deeper kisses along your neck. Your body responded by grinding gently into his lap, a motion that he didn’t let go unnoticed. 

The other hand that had stayed secure on your hips then reached around, gripping your ass firmly between his long fingers. The gasp that left your mouth was cut short only by his own lips; locking onto yours with fire, passion. 

His silver tongue played delicately along the base of your lips, asking for entry in the subtlest of ways. You obliged him, parting your lips and feeling his tongue begin to explore the cavern of your mouth. Your own tongue danced with his, his addicting taste filling your senses just as brightly as they did the first time. 

Moments passed of him exploring you; a hand gliding to your breast and kneading it gently through the thin fabric of your dress. Though, while his hand trailed to new places, the other never left the placement that it held in your hair. He guided you gently, pushing your head deeper when he wanted to taste you further - and you showed no restraint. 

He pulled away suddenly, his one free hand then moving to the edges of your dress and pushing it up to your hips. All the while, his eyes never left yours for a moment. He stared deep into you, watching your pleasant moans fall out of your plump, pink lips and allowed his mind to muddle with incriminating thoughts of them wrapped around his cock. 

He dug his thumb into your hip bone, causing you to tilt your head back with a gentle groan. The fire in your lower stomach was growing with each touch he maneuvered on your body.

He pressed his lips to the junction of your collarbone and neck, feeling you squirm in his grasp. You felt his fingers toying with the band of your underwear, slightly pulling the fabric tighter to rub against your soaking cunt. 

He smirked against your skin as you let out a deeper moan, filling the empty air with delectable sounds. 

“Of course I’m jealous,” he murmured. “Reiner had his eyes set on something that’s mine, and was going in to take it from me.” 

If your pussy wasn’t throbbing for him, it was now. His words burned deeper into your skin, causing you to impatiently grind your cunt into his tented pants below. With the sway of your hips, you felt his lips still their movements for a moment to exert a growl-like moan into your skin. 

Suddenly, his fingers breached the band of your panties and quickly made their way southbound. Your moans became louder, richer as the pads of his fingers trailed along your soaking folds - lining you up and down.

Your hips bucked and ground into him seeking more of his touch. You chased it every time his fingers strayed further from your clit, the notion causing him to nip at the sensitive skin of your neck. 

You mewled at his teeth scraping into your neck, but the complaint was quickly morphed with a guttural moan as he slipped two, long fingers into your tight heat. Your head threw back sharply, crying out with relief to finally have him fill you at least a little bit.

He began pumping those two fingers inside of you slowly, sensually. Along with it, the pad of his thumb found purchase on your clit, rubbing miniscule circles to tease you along. His fingers were experts on their own, surely; offering ‘come hither’ motions and reaching deeper with each plunge they took into you. 

You found yourself bouncing on his fingers, chasing a high you hadn’t experienced before. A tight band was forming at the base of your lower stomach, winding up with each bounce and the heat from your body rising with each moan you released. 

Your mind focused on the pleasure in your cunt, now wildly bucking to find that euphoric wall and topple over it. He lips sucked harshly at your collarbone, nipping gently and matching the rhythm of which his thumb delivered sensual friction to your aching clit. 

The pants coming from your lungs grew increasingly louder, signalling your impeding climax. Your walls were twitching and clamping around those two fingers as if they were your life source. Each time you gasped, he somehow found a deeper cavern inside of you to aim for and applied the perfect amount of pressure to drive you wild. 

His voice suddenly rang through the air, only slightly muffled against your sweaty skin.

“Pretty baby,” he cooed. You felt your pussy clench at his words and bucked your hips harder into him. 

“Do you want to come for me, pretty thing?” He soothed, now kissing your jaw. You nodded fervently at his question, to which he shook his head, offering another open-mouth kiss right under your ear. “Ah, ah. Use your words.” 

You gulped as you felt your climax pulling near. “Porco, please.”

“Please what?”

You threw your head back at his words, feeling his middle finger flex harshly against your walls in an attempt to force the words out of your mouth. His name began to spill off of your tongue and into the air like a ritual - begging for release. 

“Please, Porco,” you moaned. “Let me come.”

He snickered gently but suddenly picked up the pace of his fingers that were diligently plunging into you. His thumb drew quicker, harsher circles that gave the perfect amount of pressure and friction. Your body grew rigid, hands locking around his neck and thighs bouncing into his thrusting hand with all of the energy you could muster. 

He spoke up again. “Whose are you?”

“Yours,” you moaned, chasing your high. “I’m yours.”

“And what is Reiner to you?” His voice came out almost like that of a growl, but muffled by the sweet kisses he was leaving under your ear and along your jawline. Your pussy fluttered, right on the brink of snapping. 

“He’s nothing, absolutely nothing,” he rammed into you faster. “He’s nothing compared to you.”

His teeth latched onto your neck, causing you to squeal delightfully. The hand in your hair suddenly traveled down to your hips, slamming them down in an eccentric rhythm with his thrusting fingers inside of your cunt. You cried out his name, the pain surging from his teeth driving you over the edge. 

“Come.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. Your walls spasmed over his fingers, squeezing them tightly and clamping down painfully. You screamed out in pure pleasure; euphoria washing over your nerves as your orgasm rocked your body. His fingers continued to thrust inside of you as well as his thumb circling your overstimulated clit.

He rode out your high with you, getting harder by the second with every moan of his name that you delivered. He watched your face contort with pleasure before allowing his eyes to trail downward, eyeing the dark bruises he left on your neck. Prominent marks that anyone would see, but right now he couldn’t care less.

His fingers slid out of you slowly as he brought them upwards, prodding the two fingers onto your lips. Without hesitation, you wrapped your pretty lips around his long digits, applying a gentle sucking to them. Your tongue caressed his fingers, cleaning them of your sweet juices and hollowing out your cheeks to give him a show. While working your lips around his fingers, this hand on your hips began grinding your cunt down onto his clothed cock. 

Smoothly, your hand ran down the base of his chest, skimming over his tight abs and palming his cock through the material of his jeans. He lips parted slightly to breathe out in ecstasy, his eyes now observing the way you groped him so kindly. 

In one motion, he shoved you onto your back, hands gripping your panties and yanking them down your thighs. You moaned at his sudden aggressive maneuver, instinctively spreading your thighs open for him as he sat back on his heels. 

His hands pushed your dress up over your waist, while simultaneously pulling the neckline down to expose your perky breasts to him as well. His eyes skimmed over your erect nipples, fascinated with how hard they were and the way your back began to arch for him.

He leaned in, taking one of them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it expertly. The other was being kneaded, pinched and toyed with by his hand. Your moans returned louder than ever as you felt your need for him growing once more. It seemed that coming for him once wasn’t enough; you wanted it a thousand times more. 

Porco pulled away from your breasts, admiring them again for a moment before he lowered his eyes to your soaking cunt. Eyeing it, his pupils seemed to enlarge, as if he was a starving man seeing food for the first time. You could come then and there from just witnessing this man admire your body. 

His hands began quickly undoing his belt, unwrapping it from his hips and allowing it to fall to the floor with a harsh _clank_. His fingers shoved his pants and underwear down swiftly, freeing his hard cock from the confines of his jeans. 

As he sighed in relief to finally being unrestricted, you couldn’t help but feel your mouth water. His cock was a generous size, but your eyes focused heavily on the veins that trailed up the shaft and the tip that was already covered in his own precum. 

Noticing your staring, he chuckled to himself above you. His two large hands caressed your inner thighs, massaging the tender skin and toying with your soaking folds. You cried out in pleasure, body chasing him once more as he would stray away from your eager hips.

You suddenly felt his hard member pressing against your folds, eliciting a yelp from your throat. He seemed satisfied with that reaction and began moving himself up and down your cunt, sizing you up against his cock. 

You reached out for him, eager to cling to his body and coax him inside, but he quickly made work of your impatient hands. He gathered your wrists in one of his palms, slamming them against the couch cushion and above your head. His strength was brutal, and being pinned down by him made you witness the warrior he truly was. 

Lean body, abs completely sculpted by the gods. Your eyes trailed up and down, noticing the sweat that clung his thin shirt to his body. His stomach was rolling with each intake of breath he took, as if he was having trouble controlling himself. 

You pouted your eyes at him, becoming desperate. “Porco..”

“Tell me what you want, pretty girl,” he cooed. 

He felt your pussy twitch, causing his to smirk. You ground your hips into him, desperate for him to fuck you, but to no avail. His free hand came down gently, pinning your hips into place while he continued to tease you. 

“Words.”

You sighed, whimpers falling from your lips. “Porco, please fuck me.”

“But, I’ve already fucked you,” he smiled innocently. 

A groan. “Not with your fingers, Porco, please..” Your words became exasperated with how desperate you were. His shit-eating grin would normally send you over the edge in anger, but right now you were sure you’ve never been more wet. 

“Then with what, sweet baby?” He eyed you, now nudging the tip of his cock past your entrance, teasing you. You cried out his name, pussy impatient now with the sudden entry. 

“Please fuck me with your cock, Porco, please I can’t take it anymore-”

All at once, he shoved his full length into your wet, tight heat. Groans spilled from both of your mouths, his hips stuttering as he slid into you. Your voice cracked at the volume you released, a heavy sigh of relief following him being seated inside of you. 

He stilled himself for a moment, allowing you time to adjust. Your cunt fluttered around him, squeezing him in and clenching around his shaft. You heard his moans ring through the air, falling apart on your skin as he leaned down to press heated kisses to your chest.

You gave him a gentle buck of your hips, indicating for him to move. Once you did, his pace was everything but gentle. His hips found a ruthless pace, fucking into you at an incredible speed while also delivering divine pressure. You could no longer form words from the pleasure you were feeling; instead, broken variations of _‘Yes, please’_ and _‘Harder, Porco’_ spewed from your pretty lips. 

Beckoning him to fuck you harder was both a blessing and a curse. He delivered, bringing your hips to sit up while he balanced himself on his knees. His new found angle hit that special spot inside of your cunt, causing you to scream out for him.

Your screams fueled him, his ruthless pace somehow picking up and becoming more brutal in your needy cunt. Your moans were music to his ears, knowing he was delivering you unmatched pleasure that no other man could give. 

Your lips curled, the stimulation of his cock hitting your spot just right over and over driving you straight to another wall of pleasure. Your body began to contort, walls of your cunt spasming a bit and gripping him tighter with every thrust he delivered. Your breasts bounced simultaneously with his animalistic thrusting, adding more friction to your already aching body. 

He tightened the grip on your wrists, seeking out your gaze as he felt your walls beginning to spasm. Through half lidded eyes, you sought his own, almost falling apart to see the glorious sight before you. 

Porco laid hunched over you, strong bicep flexing as he pinned your wrists to the cushion above. His abs were tensing in and out as he thrusted into your greedy cunt, and stuttering of his own hips a small indicator that he was chasing his own high. His red, plump lips were agape with subtle moans spilling from them like a symphony. He was moaning with each thrust, your tight heat enveloping him deeper each time. 

He finally smiled, observing your weak body trying to keep up with his own. 

“Do you want to come, sweet baby?” He edged. 

You nodded, your teeth coming to tug at your bottom lip. If he was being honest, Porco nearly came watching you do it; your teeth clinging to those sweet lips for dear life, your breasts bouncing with the thrusts of his hips. He was so close to finishing but he wanted to make you earn it. 

“Then beg,” he smirked. 

You raised a brow, questioning his play, but quickly let it go when he angled your hips once more. Now, he was fucking into your deeper, but also delivering blows to your spot over and over again without restraint. 

He eyed you for a moment, laughing to himself about how stubborn you were being. Your walls clenched around him once, twice and then he suddenly stilled his hips; getting a kick out of the face you were making. 

You whined at him, doing your best to wiggle your hips, desperate for release. He simply thrusted gently, controlling his breathing as he pressed more kisses to your chest, taking one erect nipple into his mouth. 

At this, you finally caved. 

“Porco, please fuck me, please,” you cried. 

“We’ve already been through this,” he sang, clamping his teeth down onto your nipple gently. You arched into his clamped teeth, the heat from your cunt growing hotter with every passing second. 

“Please, please, please,” you moaned. “Want to come on your cock.” 

He couldn’t resist - not after that. He suddenly began pistoning his hips into you again, causing you to scream out at the sudden pressure. His hand maneuvered downwards, thumb finding your swollen clit and offering small, tight circles. 

You heard yourself audibly panting at his ministrations, body bucking upwards and begging for release. He obliged, taking a few more deep thrusts into your tight heat, applying slight pressure to your clit. Your body spasmed, aching and peaking at your edge of euphoria. 

“Come for me,” he groaned. “Only for me.”

Your walls gripped him tight - clenching down on his veined shaft, sucking him in and finally receiving the release you were so desperate for. Simultaneously, he found his own high; his hips thrusting once, twice before releasing his hot seed into your cunt. 

You both groaned, bodies twitching from your highs. You felt him fall against you slightly, releasing your wrists as he found comfort in your neck. His lips pressed to your skin, suckling it for a moment as he laid there. 

Your breathing slowed, taking in the moment. Your muscles relaxed underneath the weight of his body, his scent filling your senses and making your nirvana all the better. You nuzzled your head into his hair, admiring the way he hummed in satisfaction. 

A few moments passed in complete silence, the two of you just breathing and comforting one another. You ran your fingers down his back, fiddling with the material of his shirt that was now soaked in sweat. 

You felt him smile against your neck. 

“What is it?” You pried. 

He hummed, shifting a bit. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed,” he murmured. 

You gawked, running your fingers through his hair to distract yourself from the rapid beating of your own heart in your chest. You felt a slight blush creeping its way to your cheeks. 

He propped himself up on an elbow, forcing you to meet his eyes. They’d returned back to their normal state of hazel and emerald, but that something was there that you could never quite pinpoint. 

“You know,” he smirked. “I wish you could see it through my eyes.”

“See what?” You asked. 

“How beautiful you are. How you make everything so much better, even when we would argue. Arguments never felt like arguments; instead, it always felt like such an honor to be in a quarrel with you.” 

Amused at his words, you rolled your eyes playfully. But he didn’t let it go; instead, he placed a chaste kiss to your lips, tugging on your bottom lip with his teeth. Your body reacted almost instantly as you moaned against him, causing him to grin. 

“You’re mine,” he declared. 

“And that means from now on, I protect you. And you don’t complain about it.” 

You simply laughed at his words, but nodded in understanding that he was being serious. He kissed you once more, applying gentle pecks to your lips over and over again as you laid underneath him. The euphoria washing over your body was unmatched; unlike anything you’d ever experienced. 

He pulled away, a certain gleam in his eye. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” he said with a smirk. 

  
  


_“No more Reiner.”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read and enjoyed this mini fic! I hope you stick around to see my other works I'll be putting out (mainly one shots) but nonetheless - thanks for being here! 
> 
> @tsunderebun on tiktok :)


End file.
